The New Slayer
by WiskeyTheWriter
Summary: Theres a new Dragon Slayer in town and she likes a certain icey striper. Follow her on her adventure as she learns more about her past and molds her future. Shes a Dragon Slayer unlike any other read the story to find out how.
1. Meeting Igneel's Son

**A/N: This is my first story ever so if its bad then um cant really do anything about it now can ya. Well yea i made this character based of my personality so yea if you like the character you like me in a way. you know what i mean? Im not the best at storys but i try and fail then i cri every time.**  
 **  
**

 **Natsu: ok start the story i wanna fight the new girl!**

 ****

 **A/N: YOU HAVINT EVEN MET HER!**

 ****

 **Gray: Flame Brain i have a score to set with you!**

 ****

 **A/N: Why do i have to deal with them im not even in the story?!**

 ****

 **Natsu: Start it already!**

 ****

 **A/N: Natsu go stuff your face with food knowing you your gonna empty a whole restaurant of its food.**

* * *

"Finally we are off that death machine" a girl with long blue hair with blue eyes said laying down onto the floor of the train station

"oh come on it wasn't that bad Crystal"  
Her fury companion said as she walk off the train and stood next to her friend. Crystal stood up patting her clothing geting off all the dirty from the floor "why couldn't you just use your wings and carry me here" Crystal whined as she looked over to  
her furry friend that goes by the name of Emily.

Emily crossed her arms and said "cause i dont have enough strength to carry you that long im only a small cat i cant carry a you that long you weigh like 200 pounds"

Crystal frowned "Okay what ever lets just fing out where we are cause this does not look like Magnolia" Crystal said as she started to walk around looking for someone to find out where they are. They finally found a blonde haired girl and walked over  
to her.

"Hey um do you know where we are?" Crystal asked

"Yea we are in Hargeon" the blonde haired girl said as she turned around to see a girl that looked around her agewith blue hair blue eyes with a roundish head nice curves and boobs a bit bigger then hers. She was wearing a black shirt that stopped  
just before her belly button. Ajean jacket that stopped just after her boobs. With some black tights and boots that stopped between her ankle and her knee.

Then she looked down and saw a purplefurry cat withblue and red swirls that formed a circle on her belly.

"Hey do u mind if we stay with you cause we dont know this town very well" Crystal asked as she picked up Emily and held her knowing they were about to start walking around.

"No i dont mind you can stay wth  
me, whats your names" theblonde haired girl asked as she started walking with Crystal and Emily.

"My name is Crystal and her name is Emily i call her Em for short, whats your name?" Crystal said as Emily started falling asleep.

"My names Lucy, i was wondering what areyou doing here?" Lucy said with a Questioning face

Crystal looked at her and started "I came here by accident trying to find my way to Magnolia, hey look theres a crowd over there lets go see whats going on" Crystal said as she started to run towards the crowd as Lucy followed her. When Crystal gets there  
she looks around at the crowd and she sees everyone there acting like they are all in love with him.

The first thing she thinks of is a carm spell she looks at the guy in the center of the crowd and looks for a charm ring or braclet or she sees the ring a pink haired guy jumped in the middle of the crowd.a bunch of girls attacked  
him "hey Lucy becareful that guy is using a carm spell on thoughs girls" Crystal said with worry in her eyes "yea i know when that guy with the pink hair jumped in i saw it" lucy said with a bit of anger in her words "i cant belive somebody would  
do somthing like that thats discusting" Lucy looked angry.

But when she looked at the pink haired boy her expression changed she looked happy and relieved at the same time. ( **A/N: If forgot to mentionnalu is gonna happen in this story. Lucy: No its not not on my watch! Crystal: You know you like him lucy! Lucy: at least im not gonna be withthe icy freak! A/N: ok ok thats enough back to the story** )  
Crystal Smiled she had a gut feeling lucy liked him "hey Crystal you hungry?" Lucy asked looking at Crystal. Crystal looked at lucy "Yea im starving" lucy looked happy at that response and it had Crystal confused for a second. then lucy said "hey  
why dont we go get somthing to eat and invite that pink haired boy to come with us" Crystal laughed while lucy looked confuse "what are you laughing at?" Crystal stopped laughing "nothing, nothing at all, umm sure whos gonna ask?"

Lucy walked over to him "well that answered my question" Crystal saidas she followed lucy. "hey my names lucyyou helped me out there i was under his charm spell anyways you wanna go eat with me and crystal here ill pay for it" lucy asked the  
pink haired boy. "YES YES YES im starving my names Natsu and thats happy"

So all 5of them started walking off to a restaurant lucy said she liked

* * *

 **Crystals Pov:**  
 **  
**

Em wakes up so i finally put her down "hey crystal whats up with the pink haired guy and his cat" Em says as she looks at me "oh thats natsu and happy lucy invited them to eat with us" we walk into the restaurant take our seats as lucy and natsu start  
talking about why natsus here im just sitting here eating minding my bissness as meat flys at my face then i hear natsu say somthing about him looking for his dragon Igneel and i nearly choke on my food. Lucy looks at me with worry in her eyes and  
says "you ok crystal?" I look at her "yea im fine"  
 _  
_

 _Igneel the dragon hes a dragon slayer a fire dragon slayer WHAT REALLY. i cant belive i met another dragon slayer after we eat ima talk to him about our dragons. but what ever i do i can not mention my dragons name cause if i do i might never get into fairytail if anyone on this earth knows who taught me i will be dead meat.  
_

So lucy started ranting about magic and guilds and shes talking about how this might sound like gibberish to us but everything that shes saying i know about already so i just continue eating and i learn that she wants to join a certain guild she says  
the most popular in fiore and I instantly know what guild she wants to join fairytail i didnt even know she was a wizard

* * *

So we all start leaving and going our different ways then i go to natsu and talk to him about our dragons "hey natsu u mentioned your dragon Igneel right" natsu looks at me "You know him?" "No but he disappeared 7 years ago right" natsu looks at me  
with wide eyes "how did you know that" i smirk "your a fire dragon slayer right" his eye basicly pop out of his head "how did you know that are you one of those people who see the future?!" I laugh "No i know that cause my dragon left 7 years ago"  
his eyes widen even more i didnt even think that was possible " your a dragon slayer!?" I nodded "FIGHT ME" i laugh "no natsu that would ruin the fun cause i plan on fighting you the day i get into fairytail the guild your in and on that day im  
gonna beat you so you better get to training" i say with a smirk and walk away.

* * *

As im walking with Em the guy with the charm spell walks up to me and says "your friend lucy is gonna be in my party on my boat so if you ever want to save her you better join us" he smirks and uses his magic and goes away "FUCK he has lucy its my fault  
for leaving her now i gotta go save her"

* * *

 **A/N: Get used to the cliff hangers cause thats gonna happen a lot ill make the next chapter and update it either tomorrow or the day after that**

 **Natsu: really i wanna fight Crystal LET ME FIGHT HER!**

 ****

 **A/N: *hits Natsu with broomstick* shut up already you will fight her in the next chapter ok?!**

 ****

 **Crystal: Bring it on natsu ima beat you to a pulp!**

 ****

 **Gray: Go beat him up**

 ****

 **Erza: Natsu stop trying to fight girls!**

 ****

 **Natsu: Aye**

 ****

 **Elfman: Yea its not manly to fight a girl**

 ****

 **Ok ok im done also i cant spell for shit just saying the way Crystal looks is not how i look byw its just how she acts**


	2. Saving Lucy And Joining Fairytail

**A/N: Imessed up and posted the title and nothing else on this one so rip. so guess what new chapter a day earlier then you were supposed to get it. Thats a good thing!**  
 **  
**

 **Natsu: I GET TO FIGHT CRYSTAL YAY!**

 ****

 **Crystal: I daym i didnt wanna show my powers off this early i wanted to wait you know what im not even gonna use my powers! Ha Natsu my powers will stay a secret**

 ****

 **Natsu: so no telling the guild your a dragon slayer yet?**

 ****

 **Crystal: no**

 ****

 **A/N: im the one making the story who put you 2 in charge**

 ****

 **Lucy: SAVE ME ALREADY!**

 ****

 **Crystal: ok lucy im coming**

 **A/N: these characters have a mind of themselves daym i never get a day off with these guys!**

* * *

"Hold on lucy im coming" Em puts out her wings and we fly to the boat.

"LUCY WHERE ARE YOU" I screamed hoping for a response

"..." Daymit guess ima have to fight and find her

All the girls on the boat start falling asleep one by one "what the hell is going on here wake up everyone"

Gaurds start attacking me one trys to hit me in my face i move out the way and he hit the guard behind me then i slam both there heads together "2 down 13 more to go"

Two more come to attack me Em flys up and they tackle eachother she drops me and i kick them both on the head.

I start to get motion sickness and Em picks me up again then the rest of the guards surrounded me so em picks me up she spins in a circle and i kick all of them in the head. "15 down now to get lucy"

Em flys me down the steps and i see lucy Em flys me in faster and i kick the charm spell guy in the face his name is 'salmander' then the boat shifts i think from natsu. Lucy me and Em all fly out the hole in the wall 'salamander' made while attacking lucy.

Em catches me but lucy falls into the water i hear lucy scream somthing about aqarius and i see a giant mermaid apear

"What did you do lucy" I scream

I guess she didnt hear me cause she was arguing with the giant mermaid. Alli see is a giant tsunami flying at my face Em flys out the way and the boat goes to shore and takes out the entire dock. Em goes to the boat and i see Natsu and 'salamander' fighting hear the guards call him bora so i guess thats his name

Bora shoots fire and natsu i start laughing as natsu eats the fire i see lucy and shes looking at natsu like he has 3 heads so i explain the type of magic natsu uses and she understands i see some guards running at natsu but Em flys me there quickly and i knock them out.

"Thanks Crystal" Natsu says as he looks at me.

"No problem you have to be in top condition for our fight remember and no telling any body about my magic."

"Yea I remember" natsu looks at me like he's excited for our fight

"You better remember now kick this guys ass so we can fight already!"

I walk back over to lucy "hey i had to help natsu for a moment"

"Hey Crystal i was wondering what type of magic do you use" she looks at me with a questioning face.

"Its a surprise" i say with a silly smile.

Natsu ends up his fight with bora and burns down half the town we hear the royal army coming to us and we start running

"Were are you guys taking me" lucy screams

Natsu just looks at her smiles "you wanted to join fairytail right?"

Her worried expresion changes and she starts smiling "yea"

Natsu smiles even more and yells "so lets go" 

* * *

Were here its really fairtytail now i can do what my dragon asked me to do. _join fairytail crystal when im no longer with you join fairytail they will treat you like family there._ That was the last time i talked to my dragon.

Natsu busted the doors open "Im home!"

"How did the salamander thing go" natsu ran up to the guy that said that and kicked him right in the face "what was that for" the guy said his face now red from natsus kick "its cause you lied to me about the salamander"

"Hey now i was just passing on a romor i heard" everyone looked at him

"IT WAS A ROMOR" they all screamed

I just laughed and lucy looked at me i dont know why she just looked at me

The guild broke out in a brawl i was about to join natsu in the brawl but i noticed a white haired girl walking up to us "hey you guys must be new here"

"OMG ITS MIRAJANE IN THE FLESH" lucy just started screaming and fangirling over her

"Wow lucy i didnt know yourthe fangirl type"

"Oh shut up Crystal" she yelled back at me

A flying elfman went straight for me lucy and mirajane. Me and lucy jumped out the way but he hit mirajane. I kicked him back to natsu and the guy he was fighting and i noticed the guy natsu was fighting had no shirt on. "Whos that?" I asked mirajane while pointing at the guy with no shirt "oh him thats gray" she said with a smirk i looked at her confused because of the smirk

"Ok ima go fight"

Mirajane laughed as i ran into the brawl and knocked everyone out the brawl. as i stood victorious a big shadowy giant apeared. He screamed "you guys have really over done it this time look at all the paper work i have to do all you guys are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!" Ther was a short pause "Now listen up! Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power, it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us, and the flow of energy of the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus, it should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowholes on the Council scare you! Follow the path you believe in, because that'swhat makes the Fairytail guild number ONE!"

Everyone in the guild other than me and lucy put there hands in the air and make a symbol with there fingers.

Moments later Makorav walks up to me and Lucy. "Are you two here to join Fairytail" me and Lucy look at eachother and nod. He smiles at us and says "Welcome to ourFamily,Fairytail" he walked to the bar and sat down to have a couple of drinks Mirawalks over to us "Hey where do you want your guild mark" i point to my chest just under my neckLucy wants hers on the back of her hand. Mira stamps it so hard on my chest that it turns red for a while. i had a feeling someone was staring at me. i looked and noticed it was gray. He instanly looks away his cheaks red. So i just act like that never happened. I look at lucys hand her guild mark is pink.

I look down at my chest and my guild mark is a blue color. The family genes i have make it so my hair and eyes change color with my emotions. So i think my guild mark does the same thing just with more accurately cause my hair only changes color when im feeling realy really mad or sad and my eyes are the same it just takes less if that emotion to change color.

So i guess when i feel any emotion it changes color. So i stop thinking about my guild mark and walk over to lucy natsu and gray. I sit down natsu says "ima go see if i can find a job." he walks over to the job board and starts looking so i look at Lucy and Gray. "Hey guys" Lucy looks at me "Hey Crystal this is Gray" she says as she point at Gray i look at him "Hey Gray" he looks at me "Hey Crystal how do you like your guild mark?" I look at him and smile "i love it the color changes when my emotions change just like my hair and my eyes" he looks at my guild mark and sees its turning a bit pink. "What does that color stand for" he says looking at my guild mark "i dont know the my hair and my eyes only change color when im angry or sad my guild mark changes with any emotion" i say while still looking at my guild mark. "Wow your hair and eyes change color and now your guild mark" looking at me surprised.

I hear the guild doors open. A young kid comes into the guild i look at him he looks very young. He walks up to Makarov "wheres my dad he said hes only going to be gone for 3 days its been a week" my guild mark turns a bit black cause i feel like crying a bit but what Makarov says makes my guild mark turn from black to red "your a wizards son have some faith in your father" i look at Makarov and i can see hes worried under all of what hes saying but im still mad non the less.

The young kid looks at Makarov "he took the job at mount hakobe right hes not that far from here why dont you send someone to get him" Makarov replied with "kid your really annoying me go home have some cookies and milk and wait" and with that my eyes and hair turn red. I can feel Gray looking at me but i pay no attention to that.

The kid runs out the guild screaming "jerks you guys are all jerks" i try not to let my anger control me but i fail. I get up while punching the table at the same time i make a dent in the table and i walk out the guild. I hear footsteps behind me and i smell gray getting closer. I use my powers to go faster untill i see the little boy. When i see him i slow down then i stop next to him. "Hey kid whats your name mines Crystal" he looks at me with wide eyes probably because my hairs changing colors from red to blue "m-my na-names Romeo" he stutters and i see Gray stop next to me "ok Romeo ima go get your dad with Gray cause im guessing hes not gonna let me go alone" i say then look at gray and i walk away with Gray. I mutter 2 words "Jet!" And Gray turns the floor into ice "im not taking a carrage cause i have motion sickness so im using my powers to get there and i guess you are too" i jump onto the ice brake a peice off the ice and eat it "did you just eat my ice" i look back at im "yea i did i was hungry" his eyes widened "how?" I look at him and smile "im a dragon slayer i should have mentioned that earlier"

He looked very surprised "are you a ice dragon slayer" i laugh "sorta now can we focus on the rescue mission at hand" we enter a snowy area we keep going until a giant monkey drops infront of me i whisper "if he takes me just follow him until he takes us were Romeos dad is" he nods the money grabs me and says "my woman" and runs away i smirk and look at gray and he starts following the giant monkey he takes me into this cave when we get far enough he drops me infront of a cage and theres this girl that looks 2 years younger than me. She looks familiar "CRYSTAL IS IT REALY YOU" i look at her confused "who are you?" She was about to start crying "never mind what i said those 2 giant monkeys are called vulcans they used takeover magic and they took over my brother and some guy from Fairytail"

"And they kept u in a cage?"

"Yea just take them out and everything will be back to normal my brother and that fairytail guy took out about 30 of them the last 2 got them"

"Ok but my friend Gray is gonna be here soon so sit still" as i say that Gray walks in "abigail what are you doing here" he looks surprised "Angel was taken over by one of thoughs vulcans your Fairytail friend is in the other vulcan" one of the vulcans get close to me and a ice spear hits him in the side I mumble 2 words "chomp" i run to the same vulcan and bit his arm i move out the way and a ice hammer hits his head the vulcan turns into a guy that looked a lot like the girl in the cage

"Ok now lets free you from that cage" i mumble 2 words "claw" i run to the cage and slash it with my claws that are made out of magical power and i slice the cages bars in half then i snap the ice off the top part and eat it then she walks out the cage she runs to the blue haired guy on the floor she also has blue hair "there hair looks like my hair" i tell gray he looks at me like hes keeping somthing "what are you not telling me" i look at him with a sturn look "why dont you ask them how they know your name and ill take out this last vulcan" i nod. And walk over to the 2 siblings "hey how did you know my name?" The blue haired boy woke up "Crystal is that realy you its me Angel your cousin" i look at them as tears of happiness flow down my face i look at them both "Angel Abby its really you" gray finishes the last vulcan angel stands up walks over to gray "Hey gray how life" they walk off together and leave me and abby to talk "hey abbs hows life for you" i say as we walk towards macao and pick him up.

He wakes up from us picking him up and he starts walking by himself "so after wel split up we found this lady names Ur and she let us live with her and 2 other boys one of them were Gray the guy you took out the vulcan with and a guy named Lyon we all learned ice make magic but our family genes made it so that we learned Ice Make Magic, Blood Ice Make Magic, and Chaos Ice Make Magic. the blood ice is the strongest and the Chaos ice explodes when it his somthing. Then the same demon that attacked our village when we were younger attacked the village we were in with Ur. So Ur sacrificed her life for Me Angel Gray and Lyon. After that me and Angel went looking for you and your brother Mjay but we never found you guys so we just traveled all around fiore looking for you guys and training at the same time so that if we found you guys we could join a guild and have a way to make money. Thts how we ended up at mount hakobe we were here training. Macao came walking by we asked him what he was doing here he told us he was taking out the vulcans in the area so we asked if we could help and he let us so thats how we ended up here. How was life for you" i listened and listen through that whole thing it was really interesting to hear what my long lost cousins were up to while i was gone.

"ill tell you later lets get these guys back to the guild and patched up and wow you guys searched for me that long. I learned dragon slaying magic thats all i can say for now ill explain my powers to the guild later then ill talk to you guys about what ive been doing for the past 10 years." I say as we walk back to the guild "ill race you back to the guild guys!" I say as we start catching up to Gray and Angel. I mumble 2 words "Jet!"

Gray uses his ice to make a path back to the guild and i get on his path i can hear him quietly curse to himself as i catch up to him. He trys to put spikes in front of me but i jump over them. And i pass him i take bits of his ice and make ice skates out of it as i go then i put them under my feet and i go even faster. Eventually the ice path ends cause i got to far ahead amd when i get back to magnolia i see romeo "Hey Romeo i found your dad hes behind me we all raced back here, you sould be proud he took out 19 monters and the people he was traveling with took out the rest there was 30 total but the last 2 got to them." I look behind me and i see the ice path finally apear i see gray "slow poke i already told Romeo what happend in the time it took you to get here" then i see Angel and Abby get her behind Macao "Wow Angel this was the first time i beat you in a race"

Angel looks at me "Wow Crystal this is the first time ive ever been taller than you" i laugh noticing a lot have things have changed im faster than Angel now but Angels taller than me now

"Things really have changes from the old days havint it" i walk over to Abby and whisper in her ear "Wow Abbs you grown a lot not only in hight but in your chest area too" i say as i point to her chest and laugh. Her chest area is a bit smaller than lucys. "Ok Abbs im never doin that again i just had to this one time" Macao and Romeo hug and they walk off together. "Hey guys lets go back to the guild and make you guys official Fairytail members how does that sound? Oh yea and right after ima fight natsu" we all run to the guild and Romeo says thanks to all of us for giving him his father back and we all bust open the guild doors. Me Angel and Abby walkup to Makarov and i say "hey gramps these 2 are my cousins they would like to join the guild and they are long time friends of Gray" i say with a smile "Welcome to our family called Fairytail" so Mira walks up to Angel and asks him "where do you want your guild mark to be"

so he takes off his shirt and puts it on his chest below his neck like my guild mark. "Nice abs Angel since when did you get a six pack"Then Mira walks to Abby and asks her "where do you want your guild mark?" She points to the back of her left hand. All our guild marks are the same in every way. I walk over to Natsu "Hey lets do that fight we promised eachother" i tell him and he pounds his fist together as we walk out to the back of the guild with the rest of the guild following me wanting to know what type of magic i use.

Me and Natsu are in the middle of a circle the guild formed around us.

Natsu runs at me and tryes to punch me but. i move out the way i grab his arm and flip him. He lands on his back but stands right back up. He charges at me but i jump up over him and kick him on the back on my way back down he goes head first into the floor. And i jump away from him "you gonna fight seriously or what" i tell him to get him to use his magic. He stands back up "Fire Dragon: Roar" i laugh as the Roar attack hits me "Thanks for the snack bud" i say as i start to eat the fire Natsu looks at me "Your a fire dragon slayer?" I laugh "Chaos Dragon: Claw" i say as i run to him and try to hit him but i miss. "Blood Dragon: Red Tornados" i say and he gets caught in one of the tornados the tornados fade away "Ice Dragon: Roar" i scream as i blast Natsu while hes in the air from the red tornados "Guess i won that was fun now lets get inside and ill explain how my magic works." We all run into the guild and natsu comes right through the roof. "Thats my fault ill fix it later" i say laughing. 

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter.I basically had it done then it didnt save and i lost the whole chapter so it took me extra long to finish it.**

 ****

 **Natsu: Oh no Erza is gonna be here next episode!**

 ****

 **Emily: Who's that?**

 ****

 **Natsu: Who are you i never see you at all.**

 ****

 **A/N: Thats my fault i always forget about Emily and i dont include her cause im caught up in other moments cause im horrible at writing.**

 ****

 **Crystal: How could you forget about my bestfriend like that!**

 ****

 **A/N: Your the one who left her at the guild this chapter!**

 ****

 **Abigail: ill take care of Emily for you shes so adorable!**

 ****

 **Emily: At least theres one person that cares about me in Crystals crazy family!**

 ****

 **A/N: Ok ok relax people this arguement is over and so is this chapter btw (justarandomnameik this was the best chapter ever before i updated it) XD i had to BYEEE**

 ****

 **-Alyssa (irl name keks)**


	3. A New Adventure Is beginning

**IA/N: I really enjoy writing this story. That surprised me i didnt think id enjoy writing this story as much as i do. Im not the writing type im a lot better with math than i am with writing.**

 ****

 **Emily: Ok what ever why should i even be here you always forget about me anyways.**

 ****

 **A/N: Emily i wont forget about you this chapter i promise!**

 ****

 **Emily: Im the last to know about Angel and Abby being here and not only that im not even in the chapter!**

 ****

 **A/N: We talked about this yesterday im horrible at writing and i forget aboutcharacters From time to time ok now can we all get over the fact that i forgot to add you into the story!**

 ****

 **Natsu: Ice Princess lets fight right here right now!**

 ****

 **Gray: Not now Flame Brain!**

 ****

 **A/N: Ok im done lets getto the story. Oh yea my dog is trying to play basketball shes tossing her squeaky toy in the air and trying to make it into the garbage. Its so entertaining to watch.**

* * *

Me Angel and Abby all sit at one table with gray sitting acrossfrom us. The rest of the guild huddles around us "So as u can see our hair eyes and now guild mark runs in the family they all changecolor with our emotions if we get really angry  
ourhair and eyes change red, if we get really sad our hair and eyes change black, but if we feelany other emotion At the time our hair and eyes are blue, but our guild mark is different if we feel any emotion the guild mark color changes to  
the color of that emotion the only colors i know of the guild mark is blue, black, and red. But it turned pink one time and i dont know what that stands for. So since our hair and eyes change color with our emotions. When ever we learn any type of ability  
magic we learn it in 3 forms we learn it in Ice form, Blood form, And Chaos form. Sowhen i learned Dragon Slaying magic i learned it in thoughs 3 forms. My Blood Dragon Slaying abilitys are used like Wind Dragon Slaying abilitys but its made out  
of blood not wind, my Chaos Dragon Slaying abilitys Are used like Natsu's powers but natsu cant eat it cause its not fire. And my Ice Dragon Slaying abilitys are self explanatory, my Blood Dragon Slayer powers are my strongest sets of moves the Ice Dragon  
Slaying powers are the 2nd strongest set of powers and my Chaos set of Powers are my weekest but they explode on impact they only explode if i want it to. I learned from the Chaos Dragon but like Natsu's Dragon he left me a while back."

Everyone looked at me amazed At my powers "the same goes for Abby and Angel over here we have 2 more ice make mages over here they use 3 types of ice the same thing as me" i saypointing at my cousins as everyone starts leaving for the night "hey  
Gray can u help me Angel and Abby out with finding a place to sleep for the night" i turn and look at Angel who no longer has a shirt on then i look at Gray amd hes in his boxers "what am i going to do with you people, Gray look down" Gray looks downand  
goes on a scavenger hunt for his clothes "Angel shirt" than Angel goes on a scavenger hunt with Gray. Ilook in my bookbag for Emily when i open it Isee her sleeping so Iclose it and leave a bit of it open for her to breathe. The  
2 numbskulls find there clothes and walk back over to me and Abby. Gray says "why dont you guys stay over at my place i have a extra room and 2 couches" I look at him "you guys ok with that? Cause if you are i call extra room"

* * *

 **Regular Pov:**

Abigail wakes up and and gets ready for the day. She takes a shower and brushesher teeth. She puts her hair in a ponytail with no hair out of the ponytail. She puts on her under clothes. Then she puts on a redshirt that covers her entire stomach.  
Some black jeans with some black boots. She heads to the kitchen knowing the rest of the house will be awake soon. She starts to make some hot coco with some marshmallows. Over in the extra bedroom Crystal wakes up and walks over to Emily to wake  
her up. Crystal gets a towel and walks over to the bathroom saying "hi" to Abigail on the way there. Crystal takes a shower and washes her hair. She gets out the shower and brushes her teeth. Crystal gets out the bathroom with a towel around her hair  
and her body. When she gets out she sees Gray and Angel complementing Abigail on her cooking saying it tastes just like Ur's. Basedof what thoughs 3 say Ur is a great cook. Crystal says hi to all of them and walks over to the extra bedroom to  
change. 

* * *

**Gray's Pov:**

 ****

"Yo Gray id say you like my cousin so whats the details" I can feel my cheeks get hot and i instantly know im blushing. "Hey Gray its ok if i didnt know any better id say she likes you too" Abigail tells me and i feel my cheeks getting more heated. Crystal  
walks into the room wearing a button up shirt that had a blue outline with black everywhere else. The shirt said "Ice Magic" writen in redwith a heart on the bottom in the middle she had on some black tights and the same boots as yesterday "How  
do i look" _why does she look so beautiful in that_ i shake my head "great you look absolutely wonderful" i say as my cheeks are still a bit red from our convo earlier. Angel and Abigail laugh so i give them the death stare. "Im gonna go take  
a shower see ya" i say running out the room.

* * *

 **Regular Pov:**  
 **  
**

"What was that about?" Crystal asks her cousins

Abigail giggles "i dont know but the real question is, is that shirt about a certain ice mage?" She asks puting one of her eyebrows up. Crystals guild mark turns pink "well now we know what pink stands for" Abigail says as she laughs. Crystal with her  
still red cheeks looks at Abigail "you really have changed into quite a match maker" Crystal than looks at Angel "and you have changed to the quiet type now have ya please tell me u havint cause ima miss talking to ya"

Crystal than takes a cup of hot coco and puts some marshmallows into it. As she sips on it Gray comes out the shower. Crystal trys her best to not look at him knowing her guild mark will turn pink. Again. **(A/N: Ive realized Crystal is not how i really am irl so fuck it ima continue it the way i wanna so that later on i dont feel awkward cause tbh im very awkward irl like very very but i make people laugh in return so yay im balanced unlike every other fuck in this world i just wish i was a anime character at some times cause if i was a anime character i wouldint have to deal with clowns running around killing people and theres no school and no donald trump WHY CANT I JUST BE A FAIRYTAIL CHARACTER ALREADY)** So  
Angel goes into the bathroom and takes a shower and everything when he comes out she changes into. A leather shirt that has a zipper going across the shirt in a diagonal way with some jeans and all black sneakers. His hair is shaved on the sides and  
his hair is up in the middle. (Classicfuckboy haircut anime style) so the group leavesthe house. The group was walking around looking at houses untill they walked into Lucy, Natsu and Happy Crystal walked up to Lucy. "i see you getting  
to know your crush" Crystal whispers into Lucy's ear.

Lucy's face turned bright red.

"Stop worrying about who i like and start worrying about who you like" she whispered right back to Crystal

Crystal's face turns a bright red aswell and her guild mark turns pink.

"I guess we know what pink stands for now" Lucy whispers in Crystals ear.

"Dont tell anyone what pink stand for seriously i dont need people to know" Crystal whispers in Lucy's ear

"Okay now lets get back to what we were doing, hey Luc do you know of any 3 bedroom houses around here for me and my cousins?"

"Yea i do theres one right next to my house its only 150000 jewel a month too but i think its 300000 jewel to even get to live in there"

Crystal walks over to Gray "hey Gray me amd my cousins only have 150000 combined u think you can pay for the rest, or do you not mind if we stay at your place untill we have enough for the house"

Gray looks over at me and says "acually i dont mind you guys staying at my house permanently. Its more fun with you guys around,plus its just like old times a house full of ice wizards and i can get to know you better"

Crystal's guild mark turns pink again "looks like the feelings are mutual" Lucy says to Crystal as she walks away "Luc why did u have to do that it was i good moment than u had to add that comment"

"What did she mean by 'looks like the feelings are mutual' do you know Crystal" Gray asks

"It has to do with the convo me and her had earlier just dont over think it"

* * *

 **Gray's Pov**

 ****

 _What did lucy mean by 'looks like the feelings are mutual' did Crystal not want to move out of my house or something. And what does it mean when her guild mark turns pink. Oh well ill ask her when we are on our way to our next job._

* * *

**Crystal's Pov**

 ****

Whew that was close _daymit lucy you just had to_ so we all go back to the guild and i wait for Gray to pick a job but while im waiting i start talking to mira "hey mira did you sleep well?" Mira smiles "yea i did but i was wondering where did you  
and your cousins sleep since your new here i didnt think you guys had a house yet" i smile back at her "we dont have one we are gonna stay with Gray hes letting us stay there perminately he said it will be just like old times but with me instead of  
lyon" Mira giggles "you know maybe gray has feelings for you, you'll never know if you dont ask" my cheaks get hot and turn a bright red and i cover my guild mark so no one sees the color of it.

Gray runs at me grabs me and basicly drags me out of the guild hall.


End file.
